<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Just A Fool by Alis_Evergreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577930">I’m Just A Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen'>Alis_Evergreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a fool he was to have ever messaged Suga. What a fool he was. In his defense he didn’t know that that fateful day would lead to his current position, wandering around in the rain. Still, he was just a fool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Just A Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain poured on Satori as he waited at the bus stop. He was drenched to the bone, fingers numb from the cold. He pulled out his phone, little drops dotting his screen as he pulled up his messages</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Read 2:00am</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and pocketed his phone, waiting for the bus to show before he decided to just walk. He walked through the residential area, past shiratorizawa, past shop after closed shop. He had no purpose other than distracting his anxious mind. He looked back to what had led up to this moment, laughing cynically.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Tendou, right?” A certain silver haired boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou perked his head up, judging the boy who stood in front of his seated frame.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara. Most people just call me Suga.” The boy extended his hand, smiling</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” Tendou nodded, parting the seat next to himself</p><p> </p><p>Suga sat down crossing his legs, looking out and scanning the crowded back hallways of the gym they were in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about your loss.” Suga mumbled causing Tendou to laugh</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s okay.” He sighed, calming down and staring out at his team “they took it harder than I did. Besides you guys won, you should celebrate.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Hinata and Kageyama won. I was hardly on the court.” Suga spoke firmly, bitter about his circumstance</p><p> </p><p>Tendou tilted his head to the side, peering at the silver haired boy with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“From what I can tell you’re an amazing setter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks but it seems no one else does. It’s always Kageyama this and Kageyama that. Don’t get me wrong, I understand why and I gave up my play time so he could keep us winning but sometimes I wonder if I should’ve.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the same for Semi and Shirabu.” Tendou nodded, watching the two people he mentioned banter back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wonder what would’ve happened if I didn’t get replaced.” Suga muttered, pressing his knees to his chin</p><p> </p><p>“Too late to wonder now.” Tendou sighed, slapping his knees and standing up “time to say goodbye to my paradise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Suga called out, causing Tendou to gaze back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Suga took out a pen and a piece of paper, scrawling his name and number on a piece of paper and handing it to the crimson haired boy who raised on eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't normally vent to strangers. Let’s keep in touch.” Suga smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.” Tendou hummed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>What a fool he was to have ever messaged Suga. What a fool he was. In his defense he didn’t know that that fateful day would lead to his current position, wandering around in the rain. Still, he was just a fool.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He sat in his room, seated on the mattress on the floor, tangled sheet covering his legs. He stared at his phone, which sat in his left hand, a piece of paper in his right. He sighed and pressed send.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey! Suga right? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah. Tendou if I’m guessing right.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yup! Tendou Satori in the flesh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or well… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Digital landscape  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Pfft-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re such a dork/j</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well you look like a human sugar cube/j </em>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s the name isn’t it?</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes. Yes it is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two talked for hours, sharing their fond memories of volleyball and just joking. It was much easier for Tendou to feel comfortable texting, he could hide behind messages and tone indicators. Days flew by and the two kept talking, getting closer and closer. Soon days turned into months and they were calling each other to scream about random things. They’d meet up for tea and go out and shop or just stay inside reading Shōnen Jump.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Now Tendou‘s days would be filled with silence, no more of Sugas angelic laughter to ring out for him and him alone. He wouldn’t be able to hear the little snorts Suga would make when he laughed too hard or feel Suga grab him by the shoulder to stop himself from laughing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tendou didn’t know when but he started waiting for Suga to text or call, those being his favorite times of day. He’d wait, hoping to hear the boys voice and feeling butterflies in his stomach when he did. One day it dawned on Tendou. He loved Suga. Not just a like no no he was sure. He trusted Suga with his life, a trust only a few people had earned.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou sighed, waiting three painful months before deciding on a whim that he'd confess. He had pulled out his phone typing out a lengthy paragraph before deleting it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I like you. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I like you too.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tendous heart fluttered before his phone chimed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wait…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You mean that romantically don’t you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m so sorry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don't feel the same.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was just about to tell you but I’m actually dating daichi.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tendou felt his heart shatter, a splintering feeling spreading through his chest as tears pricked his eyes. He quickly shook it off, looking down at his phone with a small sad smile</p><p>
  <em> It’s alright, I understand  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry for bringing it up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll leave you two be </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Read at 2:00am</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>***</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Here Tendou was, alone in the rain, trying to find his way to who knows where. He sighed, sitting on a bench, letting the reality of the situation set in. He was void of emotion, too numb to cry. He had worried this would happen yet took a chance, only to be met with failure...just like everything else he did. There was no more volleyball to comfort him and he had become distant with Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess that’s why they say you fall in love.” He laughed “cause you always fall on your face.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat there, lamenting his fate, watching the rain fall down, down, down into puddles that reflected his looks. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would he want me anyways. I’m just some ugly monster.” Tendou laughed, trying to use self deprecation as a way to ward off his pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” His voice broke, hot tears started to slip down his cheeks, blending with the cool rain “just some monster.”</p><p> </p><p>He buried his face in his hands, mourning the life he could’ve had for that’s all he could do right now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all caught me writing about my comfort character again. This probably sucked....oh well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>